Fall For You
by Roeauxlette
Summary: Chapter 2: "Ahh, Sakura…" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Memang apa yang terjadi sampai kamu jadi nekad seperti itu?", "maafkan aku," gadis itu mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam pada leher Kakashi. "Jangan marah," AU // Adult!Sakura dkk / R&R?
1. Prologue: Nightmare From the Past

**Disclaimer : **Naruto dkk adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya meminjam mereka.

* * *

**+ Fall For You +**

**Prologue: Nightmare from the Past**

**

* * *

  
**

Pagi hari itu, gerimis yang turun rintik-rintik membasahi sebuah rumah besar bergaya modern dengan dinding putih bersih dan halaman luas yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Dari balik dinding-dindingnya, terdengar suara dentingan lembut piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang pria berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan.

Di bangku piano tersebut, duduk di samping pria itu, ialah putri semata wayangnya yang paling ia sayangi. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit berayun ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti alunan lembut musik ayahnya.

Ketika lagu itu akhirnya selesai, anak berusia tujuh tahun itu bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Lagunya indah sekali, Ayah!"

"Terima kasih Sayang," ayahnya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum. "Ini lagu kesukaan Ayah,"

"Benarkah? Maukah Ayah mengajariku?" pintanya dengan pandangan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," pria itu tertawa pelan. "Tapi nanti ya…"

"Eeh? Kenapa?" baru saja gadis kecil itu mulai memprotes ketika pintu ruangan tempat piano itu berada terbuka dan seorang wanita melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"Aah, di sini rupanya kalian berdua…" ibu dari si gadis kecil tersenyum. "Ayo, sarapannya sudah siap."

Sang ayah muda bangkit berdiri dan mengecup dahi putrinya sebelum berjalan ke arah wanita yang berdiri di sisi pintu dan mengecup pula istrinya itu.

"Maaf ya, tapi Ayah tidak bisa ikut sarapan," ia tersenyum sedih kepada mereka, matanya terlihat menyesal. "Ayah ada janji bertemu seseorang."

Rupanya itulah alasan dari penampilannya yang sudah rapi walaupun saat itu masih pk 09.00 pagi.

"Oh, janji bertemu soal pertukaran dan pembagian saham dengan perusahaan milik Hyuuga itu?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum minta maaf kepada istrinya.

"Tapi Yah, ini kan hari Sabtu!" putri kecilnya memprotes dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan sebal di depan dada. Air matanya tampak siap tumpah bercucuran.

"Sakura…" ayahnya kembali melangkah menghampiri dan berlutut didepannya hingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan. "Ayah minta maaf, tapi pertemuan ini sangat penting, Sayang…" ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Ayah selalu lebih pilih pekerjaan daripada aku." Sakura kecil mengacuhkan perkataan ayahnya dan membuang muka.

"Sakura-chan…" ibunya memperingatkan dengan lembut.

Ayah Sakura menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hei Sakura, itu adalah partitur untuk lagu favorit Ayah tadi…" ujarnya lembut seraya menunjuk beberapa lemba kertas yang bertumpuk rapih di atas piano berwarna putih mereka. "Mau tidak kamu berlatih sambil menunggu Ayah pulang? Nanti saatnya Ayah pulang, kamu mainkan untuk Ayah ya?"

Sakura kecil yang masih lugu mau tidak mau teralih juga perhatiannya. Ia memandangi kertas-kertas partitur itu sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ayahnya.

"Janji ya, pulang cepat? Terus nanti main lagu itu sama aku." katanya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil.

"Janji," ayah sakura tersenyum puas dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri dengan jari putrinya. Mengesahkan perjanjian kecil mereka berdua.

Ibu Sakura memandang keluarganya dengan lembut dari arah pintu. "Ayo, ayo… Nanti Ayah terlambat lho," ia mengingatkan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Iya… sampai nanti ya?" Pak Haruno bergegas berlari ke teras rumah setelah kembali mengecup dengan cepat pipi istri dan anaknya. Di depan teras, sebuah sedan hitam mengilap beserta supir pribadinya sudah menunggu untuk segera mengantarkan beliau menuju tempat pertemuan bisnis tersebut.

Dari dalam ruang piano tadi, Bu Haruno menggandeng tangan putrinya yang kecil menuju meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan yang sudah tersedia bersama-sama.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore, namun hujan gerimis itu tak kunjung berhenti. Sakura mulai gelisah menungu kepulangan ayahnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar. Ia sudah mencoba memainkan lagu ayahnya sesiangan tadi, tapi lagu itu terlalu sulit bagi dirinya, terutama karena jemarinya yang masih kecil tidak mampu menggapai not-not yang terlalu berjauhan. Ia juga belum cukup cekatan untuk memainkan nada-nada cepat, sehingga jelas sekali Sakura membutuhkan bantuan ayahnya untuk berlatih lagu itu. Dan ia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama. Sakura paling tidak suka menunggu.

Sejenak ia memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan halaman depan rumahnya yang masih juga dihujani tetes-tetes air dari langit yang kelabu. Namun masih tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kepulangan ayahnya. Kembali ia berjalan mondar-mandir membentuk lingkaran di dalam kamar bernuansa putih miliknya.

Kening Sakura berkerut, dan perasaannya tidak bisa tenang. 'Dimana Ayah?'

Sakura hampir terlonjak setengah meter ke udara ketika pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dari baliknya, tampaklah sang ibu yang terlihat panik dan kebingungan.

"Sa-Sakura!" serunya terbata-bata. "Ayo! Cepat ikut Ibu!"

"Kenapa Ibu?"

"A-Ayah..!" Bu Haruno kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup. Pandangan matanya penuh teror dan kengerian.

"Ada apa Ibu? Ayah kenapa?" Sakura, melihat keadaan ibunya ygan sedemikian rupa, menjadi ikut panik.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Ibu Sakura menggandeng tangan putrinya dan segera menariknya menuju mobil. Dengan terburu-buru ia memutar kunci kontak hingga terdengar bunyi mesin yang meraung menyala dan langsung ia menginjak gas. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke jalan raya.

"Ibu? Ibu, kita mau kemana?" gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, Nak. Ayah di rumah sakit," Ibunya menjawab cepat sembari menembus lampu merah di perempatan yang ramai. Memancing makian dan sumpah serapah dari pengendara mobil dan motor lainnya.

"Tapi Ayah kan tidak sakit?" Sakura bertanya tidak mengerti.

Ibu Sakura hanya melirik sekilas penuh kecemasan kearah putri tunggalnya. Ia mengusap rambut gadis cilik itu dengan perlahan. "Ibu harap juga begitu, Sayang," bisiknya lirih. "Ibu harap juga begitu…"

Sakura yang takut dan bingung tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan yang terasa begitu lambat— walau pada kenyataanya sangat cepat, melihat bagaimana Bu Haruno mengemudikan kendaraanya tanpa mempedulikan semua peraturan lalu lintas— ia hanya diam di dalam kepanikannya. Hingga akhirnya ia digendong oleh ibunya turun dari mobil dan bergegas memasuki rumah sakit tempat ayahnya saat kini berada.

"Dimana suami saya? Bagaimana keadaanya!?" ibu Sakura bertanya panik di meja resepsionis. Membuat suster yang sedang duduk dibalik meja itu terlonjak dan ikut kelabakan.

"Nama dari—"

"Haruno!" potongnya dengan cepat.

"Umm, eh," gumamnya seraya membaca cepat daftar pasien yang terjepit di _clipboard_ yang terletak di atas mejanya. "Bapak Haruno saat ini sedang ditangani di Unit Gawat Darurat No.2. Ibu tinggal ikuti koridor itu sampai ujung, lalu masuki pintu pertama sebelah kanan." suster itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah lorong tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan terburu-buru, Ibu Sakura segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan suster tersebut sambil tetap menggendong putrinya. Segera setelah mereka mencapai ujung koridor, ia membuka pintu UGD di sisi kanan dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Pada detik yang sama saat Sakura dan Ibunya memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, salah seorang dari tiga dokter yang ada disana menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menutup kedua mata Ayah Sakura yang terbaring di salah satu kasur rumah sakit di ruangan itu.

Bu Haruno memandang tidak percaya dan berjalan perlahan dengan langkah gemetar ke sisi tempat tidur suaminya.

"Ayah kenapa?" Sakura kecil yang tidak mengerti bertanya kebingungan. "Ayah tidur?" ia menggeliat turun dari gendongan ibunya dan memanjat tempat tidur ayahnya.

"Ayah?" dengan lembut Sakura mengguncang pelan tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku dihadapannya itu. 'Kenapa Ayah tidak bangun-bangun?' pikirnya heran.

"Ayaaah?" dengan panik ia mulai memukuli dada ayahnya yang tidak juga kunjung terbangun. Biasanya, hanya dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi, ayahnya akan segera terbangun dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Saat ini jelas ada yang aneh dengan sang ayah. Sakura terus memukul-mukul ayahnya sampai ia merasakan bahwa tangannya menjadi lembab. Dengan kebingungan ia memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang basah.

Merah.

Kedua tangannya yang mungil bersimbah dengan cairan merah yang berbau seperti besi. Kedua tangannya berlumuran darah. Darah ayahnya.

'Darah Ayah.'

Wajah Sakura kecil memucat. Matanya melebar penuh kengerian. Setelah kabut kebingungan lenyap dari matanya dan ia melihat kembali tubuh ayahnya dengan seksama, barulah ia menyadarinya. Ia memekik pelan. Kedua tangannya gemetaran hebat.

Ayahnya berlumuran darah.

Kemejanya yang tadi pagi putih bersih dan rapi kini dipenuhi bercak-bercak besar berwarna merah dan sobek di beberapa bagian. Begitu pula wajahnya yang terbilang masih muda dan tampan, bersimbah oleh darah segar.

"Ayah kenapa!? Bangun Ayah!!" pekik Sakura. "BANGUN!!!" jeritnya histeris sambil terus memukuli sisi ayahnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Sakura!" Ibunya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. "Hentikan Sakura, Ayah sudah pergi,"

Sakura dapat merasakan bulir-bulir air mata Sang Ibu terjatuh membasahi tengkuknya yang dingin.

"Tapi…" Air matanya sendiri mulai mengalir deras menuruni wajahnya. "Tapi Ayah sudah janji!" ia berteriak dan berusaha melompat ke arah ayahnya. Meronta dari dalam pelukan sang ibu yang erat.

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kamu masih punya Ibu. Jangan menangis, nanti ayah sedih…" Bu Haruno berbisik pelan ke telinga putri kecilnya, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Walaupun ia sendiri sangat hancur menghadapi kepergian suaminya, ia harus kuat. Ia harus kuat demi Sakura. Demi putri semata wayang mereka.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya. Ia tetap meronta dan berteriak-teriak histeris dalam keputusasaan dan kebingungan.

'Kenapa Ayah tidak mau bangun?'

'Ayah jahat!'

Pikiran-pikiran itu tidak bisa berhenti berputar di dalam kepalanya. Baru pagi ini mereka bermain piano bersama-sama. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ayahnya memberikan senyumnya yang penuh kasih sayang. Kecupan hangatnya yang penuh cinta masih terasa di pipinya yang kini basah oleh air mata.

'Kenapa Ayah pergi?'

Sekarang Sakura telah kehilangan ayahnya. Tidak ada lagi pelukan-pelukan hangat dari sepasang lengan yang kokoh itu. Tidak ada lagi usapan lembut dari tangan besar yang menenangkan pada helai-helai rambutnya yang merah muda itu. Tidak ada lagi kecupan-kecupan pada dahi dan pipinya setiap pagi hari dan sebelum tidur. Tidak ada lagi yang akan melemparkannya tinggi ke udara dan menangkapnya sesaat sebelum ia jatuh. Tidak ada lagi yang memainkan lagu-lagu indah di piano kesayangan mereka. Semuanya sudah tidak ada. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan.

Di sore hari yang kelabu oleh mendung dan gerimis yang tidak juga berhenti itu. Dari dalam sebuah ruangan di sebuah Rumah Sakit, terdengar jeritan penuh kepedihan dan kehilangan oleh seorang gadis kecil. Jeritan menyayat hati dari gadis kecil yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya. Untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

"Kecelakaan mobil?"

"Padahal masih sangat muda…"

"Anak perempuannya masih kecil,"

"Kasihan ya,"

"Perusahaannya itu sedang di puncak kesuksesan."

"Terguling di jalan tol?"

"Katanya sih remnya mati,"

"Malang sekali…"

Sakura kecil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menyingkirkan gumaman-gumaman orang-orang dewasa itu dari dalam kepalanya. Ia mempererat gandengan tangannya dengan sang ibu. Matanya yang sembab memandang kosong foto mendiang ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum dalam pigura hitam. Aroma dupa menguar di sekitar makam tempat pembaringan terakhir ayah yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tangan kirinya— yang tergantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya — menggenggam erat ujung rok hitam yang ia kenakan di acara pemakaman tersebut. Sakura sudah berjanji, ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Ia akan menjadi kuat. Demi ibunya, dan juga supaya ayahnya tidak perlu khawatir dan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam surga.

Ketika tiba saatnya bagi semua orang untuk memejamkan mata dan berdoa, Sakura memandangi seorang pria seumuran ayahnya yang berdiri pada barisan orang tidak jauh dari barisan tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya, tapi… ada yang aneh. Pria itu terlihat sedang tersenyum? Senyum yang mengerikan. Penuh kepuasan akan sesuatu yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Dahi gadis kecil itu berkerut. Ini adalah pemakaman ayahnya, tidak seharusnya paman aneh itu tersenyum. Seharusnya semua orang bersedih!

Beberapa saat kemudian saat acara doa selesai, banyak orang— sanak saudara, sahabat, dan rekan-rekan kerja — datang menghampiri Sakura dan ibunya untuk menyampaikan rasa belasungkawa.

Waktu tiba giliran si paman aneh yang tadi tersenyum mengerikan, Sakura semakin bingung dengan sikap orang itu.

"Saya sungguh menyesali kepergian mendiang dengan sedalam-dalamnya, Nyonya Haruno…" ujar pria itu dengan nada penuh kesedihan sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ibu Sakura.

Wanita itu terkejut saat melihat pria yang menghampirinya dan beringsut mundur. Menarik Sakura ke balik punggungnya, dan menahan gadis kecil itu di sana. Seakan hendak menyembunyikan Sakura dari pria itu. "Te-terima kasih Pak Sabaku…" Ibu Sakura yang mendadak gemetaran, memaksakan seulas senyum ragu di wajahnya yang pucat dan menjabat lemah uluran tangan pria berambut coklat itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, enggan menatap balik sorot mata yang tajam dan misterius dari sang pria bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sakura kecil hanya mengintip dari balik sang ibu. Memperhatikan ketika paman yang aneh itu memandang wajah ibunya dengan tatapan tajam selama sepersekian detik yang penuh keheningan, sebelum akhirya memutar arah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Memberikan kesempatan pada para tamu yang lain untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa mereka pada keluarga yang telah ditinggalkan.

Sementara Nyonya Haruno mengucapkan terima kasih kepada satu persatu orang yang datang berkabung, pandangan Sakura terus mengikuti kemanapun si pria aneh— 'Paman Sabaku' jawab ibunya pelan waktu ia bertanya siapa nama orang itu — melangkah. Sampai akhirnya Paman Sabaku pergi ke balik pepohonan di ujung areal pemakaman tersebut bersama tiga orang lain. Sakura yang merasa penasaran pun mengikutinya dan bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat situ.

"Kerja bagus, kawan-kawan… Pekerjaan kalian memang rapi dan tidak terdeteksi." Pak Sabaku kembali tersenyum tipis mengerikan, membuat Sakura menggigil ngeri.

"Hah! Cuma otak-atik rem mobil gitu sih, kerjaan anak kecil!" salah satu dari tiga orang itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Benar. Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau suruh kami menghabisi orang itu?" salah seorang lagi yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya menimpali.

Pak Sabaku mendengus pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kematian si Haruno itu memang harus kita buat seperti kecelakaan. Pekerjaan kalian sudah sangat sempurna."

"Hah. Apapun lah." Orang ketiga yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam meludah. "Yang penting, mana bayaran kami?"

Direktur perusahaan ternama Sabaku Group. itu memandang penuh jijik kepada orang ketiga sebelum melemparkan segepok uang kearahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kalian. Tapi ingat, kalau sampai ketahuan banwa kematian Direktur Utama Haruno & Co. ini merupakan suatu pembunuhan terencana…" nada bicaranya rendah dan penuh ancaman, membuat ketiga orang didepannya berdiri dalam diam. Ia membuat gerakan mengiris lehernya sendiri dengan tangannya, sebuah ancaman yang sama sekali bukan main-main.

Ketiga orang itu hanya mengangguk diam setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kemudian keempatnya pergi dari tempat tersembunyi itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari akan kehadiran seorang gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di semak-semak, mendekap mulutnya penuh ngeri sementara matanya membara penuh kemarahan.

Hanya satu pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

Ayahnya bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan, melainkan pembunuhan.

Ayahnya telah dibunuh.

* * *

+ to be continued +

* * *

**Okee.. saya akui, prologue ini panjang dan kurang menarik (saya sendiri aja bosen nulisnya. percaya deh.. -_-; ) tapi walaupun terkesan sepele, chapter ini merupakan kunci utama yang menjelaskan hal-hal penting di chapter-chapter kedepan, jadi mau nggak mau harus ditulis.. huff.. Chapter berikutnya akan langsung lompat beberapa tahun kedepan, waktu Sakura udah dewasa. Jadi tenang saja. hehe.  
**

**Jadiii, buat orang-orang yang udah tahan baca prologue sepanjang 8 hlaman ini, saya ucapkan selamat dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya!! :D iyeeiy!!**

**Mohon Read and Review yaaa :)  
**

**08/06/2009**

**

* * *

**

**Halo.. err, saya nggak tau mau memulai dengan kalimat seperti apa. tapi yang jelas, saya tertarik untuk melanjutkan kembali fic yang sempat terbengkalai ini. tapii, ada perubahan plot yang cukup masif dibanding plot awal, makanya ada beberapa hal yang harus saya ubah pada prologue ini.**

**Selesai mengupload kembali prologue, saya akan langsung mengetik ulang draft chapter 1 yang sebelumnya saya tulis di buku tulis butut saya. hahaha, mungkin chapter 1 bisa saya upload sore ini (kalau lagi rajin) atau besok siang (kalau agak ngaret). yang jelas, saya mohon dukungannya yaaa =)**

**26/3/2010  
**

**.haru.**


	2. Chapter I: Daughter of the Deceased

**Disclaimer: **[Put your favourite disclaimer here]

**A/N: **Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya. maaf kalo saya belum sempet bales satu-satu, tapi saya usahakan untuk yang kedepannya akan saya balas. Minna-san, hontou ni arigatou. :))

**

* * *

**

**+ Fall For You +**

**Chapter I: Daughter of the Deceased**

* * *

Sakura terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya, bagaikan orang yang disiram oleh seember air es. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahi dan pelipisnya. Tangan gadis itu terjulur, meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Mencoba mencari telepon seluler yang ia biasa letakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Ketika jemarinya menyentuh benda mungil yang familier itu, sang gadis muda menekan tombol, menyalakan alat telekomunikasi tersebut. Empat angka merah berpijar pada sudut layar, memandang balik ke arah Sakura di tengah gelapnya malam. Sang gadis menghela napas dengan lelah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia terbangun tepat pada pukul 02.00 dinihari. Terbangun akibat mimpi buruk dari masa kecil yang tidak pernah sanggup ia lupakan.

Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai ke dapur untuk segelas air dingin. Setelah menegak habis airnya, ia mengisi kembali gelas itu hingga penuh dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu dengan dinding-dinding kaca. Tirai putih—yang senada dengan karpet bulu di lantai ruangan itu—penyelubung dinding itu disibak, menampakkan pemandangan kota tengah malam di lihat dari ketinggian gedung tempat tinggal Sakura.

Gadis itu bersandar pada dinding kaca tersebut. Ia kembali menyesap seteguk air dingin dari gelasnya sembari memandangi lampu-lampu yang berpendar di jalan raya. Cahaya dari mobil-mobil dan gedung-gedung yang tampak begitu sibuk.

Pikirannya melayang jauh ke waktu saat ia masih kecil. Bahagia dan gembira di pangkuan ayah dan ibu tersayang. Tanpa ia sadari, sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman samar. Senyuman yang sarat akan kesedihan.

Sakura Haruno, gadis kecil yang polos dan lugu itu, kini telah bertumbuh dewasa. Menjelma menjadi seorang wanita muda yang cantik, namun tampak memendam duka. Ketika usianya mencapai 21 tahun, ia telah lulus secara _cum laude _dari jurusan bisnis universitas ternama di Negara Mizu. Dari sana ia segera pulang ke Negara Hi, tepatnya Kota Konoha, untuk mengambil alih tampuk kepemimpinan Haruno & Co. dari ibunya. Selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, ia beserta para petinggi perusahaan yang tetap setia bekerja di Haruno & Co. membanting tulang membesarkan kembali nama perusahaan yang dulu dibangun dari nol oleh sang ayah. Perusahaan yang sempat tenggelam sejak berpulangnya Tuan Kiyoshi Haruno ke alam baka.

Dua tahun penuh, Sakura bekerja tanpa lelah mengukuhkan kembali tembok-tembok perusahaan tersebut. Menguras otak hingga larut malam, bahkan bukan hanya terkadang ia tetap terjaga sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang. Bukannya gila kerja atau hendak meraup kekayaan semaksimal mungkin, namun memang keadaan perusahaan telah banyak menurun setelah lebih dari 15 tahun kehilangan sosok pemimpin yang andal.

Nyonya Ayumi Haruno, meskipun cukup andal untuk mencegah kebangkrutan Haruno & Co., tidak cukup terampil untuk membut perusahaan tersebut bertahan sebagai 10 perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Untunglah seiring dengan tiap tetes peluh yang mengucur dari dahi Sakura, perlahan namun pasti, Haruno & Co. kembali merayap naik ke atas, ke tempatnya dulu berada. Salah satu perusahaan yang cukup bergengsi di Kota Konoha ini.

Tangan Sakura menggapai ke meja kopi bundar berwarna cokelat tua, dekat tempat ia berdiri bersandar. Diraihnya sebuah bingkai kayu berisi foto keluarganya. Dalam foto itu, ia melihat dirinya sendiri ketika berusia 5 tahun, duduk di bahu sang ayah yang lebar, sedangkan ibunya berdiri rapat di samping mereka dengan sebelah lengan melingkar merangkul putri kecilnya yang tampak sangat bahagia itu. Kembali seulas senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku kangen sekali lho, Ayah."

Perlahan, tubuh sakura yang bersandar pada dinding kaca itu merosot turun ke lantai. Bahu rapuh Sakura yang kurus bergetar dalam kepedihan. Bingkai foto dari kayu rapat terbungkus oleh dekapan sepasang lengan yang basah terkena curahan air mata. Isak tangis tertahan bergaung di tengah keheningan yang pekat dalam tempat tinggal sang gadis muda.

Dengan marah dan gusar, Sakura menyeka air matanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan sudut bibirnya berdarah karena ia gigit untuk menahan tangis.

"Sudah bukan umurku buat cengeng-cengengan begini." tawa pahit menyelinap keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis kemerahan. "Sudah lewat masa untuk nangis-nangis seperti anak manja."

Tangan beserta jemari yang basah oleh air mata kembali mendekap bingkai foto kuat-kuat. Seakan-akan dengan mendekatkan gambar tangkapan kamera tersebut ke jantungnya akan membuatnya merasakan kembali kehadiran dan kehangatan sang ayah tersayang.

"Ayah," bisik Sakura tertahan. Dikatupkannya kedua tangan erat, seakan tengah berdoa, untuk menghentikan gemetarannya. "Berikan hatiku kekuatan…"

Isakan gadis itu terhenti. Tubuhnya yang tenang tak lagi berguncang, meski masih dalam posisi duduk meringkuk di lantai. Kepala bermahkotakan rambut merah muda sepunggung itu ditegakkan, wajah yang tertunduk telah diangkat. Bibir mungil terkatup rapat, dan sepasang mata hijau bening mengeras bagai es. Penuh dengan determinasi dan kekerasan hati yang mantap.

"Sebentar lagi… "

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu."

* * *

Namanya Gaara Sabaku, dan ia adalah personifikasi dari kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Dengan rambut merah bata yang ia biarkan tumbuh berantakan, tubuh tinggi dan tegap serta mata sehijau buih lautan—bahkan lingkaran-lingkaran hitam tipis akibat insomnia yang mengelilingi sepasang mata hijau itu menambahkan suatu pesona tersendiri—setiap wanita—dan bahkan beberapa pria—rela menjalani operasi plastik dan bersolek habis-habisan hanya demi dilirik selayang pandang olehnya.

Sebagai putra terakhir dari penguasa Sabaku Multinational Group, ia hidup mewah bergelimang harta benda yang bahkan tidak akan berani untuk sekedar diimpikan oleh mayoritas penduduk Konoha, kota yang tergolong metropol dan glamor.

Lima tahun yang lalu, pada usianya yang ke-20, ia telah lulus dari universitas terbaik di Negara Hi ini. Dan selama lima tahun itu pulalah Gaara duduk di samping singgasana ayahnya. Memerintah kerajaan bisnis mereka dan meraup uang sejumlah tiap helai daun yang jatuh menyentuh tanah pada musim-musim gugur di Konoha.

Secara kasar dapat dikatakan, puluhan juta kaum hawa menyembah untuk diperistri, dan puluhan juta pria berdasi menghamba untuk dijadikan rekan bisnis. Bukan berlebihan apabila dikatakan bahwa Gaara Sabaku menggenggam dunia ini di telapak tangannya.

'Hidup yang sempurna' itu yang selalu diucapkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan mendengar frasa itu, hanya membuat seorang Gaara mendengus merendahkan. Betapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya itu adalah orang-orang yang dangkal, yang hanya mampu menilai seseorang dari apa yang terlihat di luar, dan terutama, dari harta yang dimilikinya.

'Mau mati, bangkit, mati lagi, bangkit lagi, dan mati lagi sampai 100 kalipun mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memahami seorang Gaara Sabaku.' Adalah hal yang selalu terbersit di pikiran sang Eksekutif Muda yang termasuk dalam peringkat 5 besar dari _50 Most Eligible Bachelors of the Year_ versi _The Konoha Times_ 2010 tersebut.

* * *

Pria berambut merah dalam balutan Armani serba hitam itu berjalan mondar-mandir bak seekor macan kumbang yang gelisah di dalam ruang kantornya, ditemani kehadiran seorang pria dan wanita yang duduk diam di sofa kulit hitam, tepat di tengah ruangan, dengan wajah-wajah yang tampak ditekuk. Ketiganya sedang larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, walau inti permasalahannya sama saja: ayah mereka baru saja meninggal.

Tuan Kouga Sabaku, Sang Raja dari perusahaan multinasional mereka, semalam telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah kumat serangan jantungnya yang memang sudah ia derita selama empat tahun terakhir. Tentu saja berita ini tidak langsung mereka publikasi. Hanya keluarga—yang memang hanya terdiri dari mereka bertiga dan Yashamaru. Paman dari pihak almarhum ibu, merangkap orang kepercayaan dan penasihat pribadi bagi Tuan Kouga—dan beberapa orang penting terpercaya di perusahaan. Mereka berniat mempublikasikan secara umum setelah diputuskannya siapa orang berikut yang akan duduk di takhta kepemimpinan Sabaku Group. Hal ini dilakukan demi mencegah terjadinya usaha-usaha licik orang yang berniat menggulingkan Sabaku Group, maupun pihak _intern_ yang mungkin akan berkhianat karena hendak menguasai perusahaan. Merebutnya dari tangan para ahli waris sah Tuan Kouga.

Bukan, ketiga anak-anak Sabaku ini bukan pusing memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain demi memperebutkan kursi kepemimpinan. Justru sebaliknya, mereka gundah akan siapa dari mereka bertiga yang rela mengambil posisi tersebut.

Temari Sabaku, sang putri pertama, dengan rambutnya yang pirang sejak lahir, kulit yang _tan_ alami dan wajah eksotis khas Negara asal mereka—Negara Kaze—sedang dalam puncak kariernya sebagai seorang model kalangan atas yang terkemuka. Wajah cantiknya menghiasi halaman demi halaman dari berbagai majalah mode dan _fashion _terkini, baik yang diperuntukkan bagi gadis remaja tanggung hingga wanita dewasa. Ia tidak tertarik pada bisnis. Baginya, dunia permodelan adalah hidupnya. Bukan uang yang ia kejar—semua orang sangat tahu bahwa kekayaan yang dimiliki Keluarga Sabaku sanggup menghidupi puluhan bahkan ratusan ribu keluarga yang tinggal dan menetap di Konoha—bukan pula status sebagai selebriti—terlahir di Keluarga Sabaku otomatis menjadikanmu terkenal, bahkan semenjak bayi. Temari bermodel untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa mandiri. Ia mampu hidup tanpa menjadi benalu bagi ayahnya, seperti yang seringkali dikatakan oleh masyarakat umum mengenai seorang anak—terutama anak perempuan—dari para pengusaha kaya di dunia.

Kankurou Sabaku, adalah putra pertama yang terpaut empat tahun usianya dari Gaara. Tadinya, ialah yang diharapkan oleh sang ayah untuk menjadi tangan kanan serta penerus perusahaan. Namun, pada kenyataannya, pria berambut coklat ini lebih suka main-main daripada mengikuti aturan ayahnya. Pendidikan Kankurou di universitas tidak tuntas akibat absensi _clubbing_ dan pesta kalangan _socialite_-nya lebih penuh daripada absensi kuliah. Hari-hari—serta malam-malam—ia lalui dengan berpesta pora. Pengejar sejati kenikmatan hidup, penyembah setia ajaran hedonisme, dengan slogan—atau doa?— andalannya, "_Live once, live it_." Kankurou bisa dibilang hidup secara nomaden dari satu pesta ke pesta yang lain. Tidur seringkali di hotel mewah tempat berlangsungnya pesta, atau di _apartment_ kepunyaan wanita yang kebetulan saja sedang menjadi teman kencannya saat itu.

Hingga di suatu saat pada usianya yang ke-20, matanya terbuka dan pola pikirnya berbalik 180 derajat. Kankurou menemukan minatnya pada dunia literatur dan sastra. Sedikit _jomplang _memang, mengingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan serta pola hidupnya di masa remaja yang terbilang kurang intelek. Ia bahkan sempat menjadi bahan guyonan bagi saudara-saudaranya. Tapi toh akhirnya ia berhasil juga. Penghargaan demi penghargaan, mulai dari yang kecil-kecilan pada awalnya, hingga akhirnya termasuk dalam daftar buku _best seller _didapatkan oleh buku-buku tulisan Kankurou.

Ia juga dengan sukses menghancurkan stereotipe umum bahwa penulis—terutama yang mendapat penghargaan—biasanya kutu buku dan _nerd. _Orang _snob_ yang hanya mau berbicara kepada sesamanya dalam bahasa _Shakespearean_. Kankurou tidak mengubah pribadinya. Ia tetap Kankurou Sabaku. _Playboy _yang suka wanita cantik, suka pesta, cengengesan dan menjalani hidup dengan santai apa adanya. Dengan ritmenya sendiri, tanpa peduli dunia sekitar. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan satu lagi ajektif yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kepribadiannya, _sophisticated_. Ia membuktikan pada dunia, bahwa dibalik eksterior yang tampak cuek dan selalu santai pun, orang bisa memiliki kecerdasan dan pemikiran yang dalam.

Tuan Kouga Sabaku sudah lama menyerah soal putra pertamanya itu. Sejak Kankurou mulai tidak bisa diatur di bangku kelas 2 SMA, sang ayah yang taktis segera membanting kemudi untuk mulai mengendalikan Gaara yang baru masuk SMP. Gaara yang pasif, dengan kepribadian tertutup, yang tadinya tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh sang ayah, mendadak disiapkan utnuk menjadi mata tombak Sabaku Group yang baru menggantikan kakaknya.

Gaara sebenarnya bosan dengan didikan ayahnya, serta melalui hari-hari yang monoton di universitas jurusan bisnis terbaik—pilhan ayahnya juga, tentu saja—dengan perasaan kosong. Namun apa daya, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak benar-benar punya tujuan lain, ia terima saja dikendalikan bagai boneka oleh sang ayah. Kekosongan itupun berlanjut hingga tahun-tahun kedepannya ketika Gaara berada di sisi Kouga, memimpin dan mengawasi Sabaku Group dengan keawasan yang menakjubakan, mengingat usianya yang tidak lagi muda, ditambah penyakit jantungnya yang semakin parah. Hingga akhirnya tibalah saat sekarang ini.

Gaara sadar kakak-kakaknya telah memilih hidup di jalan masing-masing. Itu adalah panggilan hidup mereka, dan Gaara tidak mungkin bisa merebut kesenangan hati kedua kakaknya. Maka ia merelakan diri menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Namun Temari dan Kankurou merasa berdosa pada adik kecil mereka. Yang harus terpenjara—sejak mulai menginjak masa remaja—dan kinipun harus kembali terkurung tiap saat di lantai paling atas gedung utama Sabaku Group, mengurusi perusahaan peninggalan sang ayah, ketika mereka berdua terbang bebas menjalani hidup dan pekerjaan yang mereka sukai.

"Yashamaru mana?" Temari yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan dalam ruangan itu bertanya. Tersadar akan ketidakhadiran sang paman.

"Di ruang _meeting_ utama. Mengurus kerja sama dengan perusahaan apa gitu namanya." Macan Kumbang yang lelah berjalan hilir-mudik akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kulit besar di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Oh iya… ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa. Tadi apa ya alasan Yashamaru menolak jabatan itu?" Kankurou berujar. Kepalanya menengadah menghadap langit-langit, kedua matanya terpejam.

"Dia mau bekerja di sini kan hanya supaya bisa menjaga Gaara saja. Mengikuti amanat terakhir Ibu," Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, lelah. "Lagipula, ia bilang sesungguhnya ia kerepotan kalau harus mengurus perusahaan sebesar ini."

"Ayah tidak pernah kerepotan tuh?" balas sang adik pertama.

"Ayah kan _workaholic_!!" Panas, gadis berambut pirang itu menyambar cepat. Memelototi sang adik yang duduk di sofa, tepat di sampingnya.

Sang pria berambut coklat hanya membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Ya maaf deh, kan cuma pendapat…'

"Sudahlah Kankurou, Temari… Aku tidak masalah menggantikan Ayah,"

Mendadak dua pandangan mata yang tampak iba dan bersalah mendarat pada wajah Gaara.

"Kamu mau buang kebebasanmu?" tanya Temari hati-hati. Jemarinya dengan gelisah melipat-lipat ujung _dress_ satin hitam di atas lutut yang ia kenakan untuk acara pemakaman pribadi ayahnya tadi siang.

Gaara hanya tertawa datar dan pelan. "Memang sejak kapan aku punya kebebasan?" Ia menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak pernah punya pilihan."

Ucapan barusan memperdalam kerutan pada kening kedua kakaknya.

"Jangan bilang begitu…" Temari bekata pelan. "Kita bisa pilih orang lain, Gaara. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah mengadakan sebuah seleksi."

"Bukan Temari, bukan itu masalahnya." Gaara menatap sepasang mata kehijauan yang begitu mirip dengan miliknya sendiri. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, bukan karena paksaan. Tapi karena memang aku tidak punya…" ia terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Tidak punya _passion_ seperti kalian berdua." tandasnya sambil lalu.

"Ah, aku pernah menulis buku berjudul '_Karier Masa Depan_', kau tahu? Mungkin bisa membantumu. Isinya tentang memilih pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan minatmu. Aku banyak menggunakan pengalaman pribadiku semasa SMA sebagai referensi…" kalimat Kankurou terputus di tengah jalan ketika dirasakannya tatapan skeptis dari dua pasang mata dalam ruangan itu. "Hey! Itu _best seller_!!" serunya membela diri.

"Yang benar saja, hancurlah sudah masa depan Konoha kalau 70% kaum mudanya mengikuti petunjuk di buku itu." Temari berbisik, walau cukup keras untuk didengar Gaara yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"HEY!!!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis menghadapi tingkah dan polah kedua kakaknya. Butuh seluruh energi ia kerahkan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya melihat sikap mereka yang begitu kekanakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari dan Kankurou. Daripada aku hanya kebosanan di rumah," Gaara mengangkat bahu santai dan kembali menatap dengan tenang kedua kakaknya. "Jangan khawatir."

Kedua anak-anak tertua Keluarga Sabaku saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak keberatan. Tapi begitu kau berubah pikiran, segera beri tahu kami ya."

"Tentu saja," Gaara mengangguk. Ia senang atas perhatian yang dicurahkan oleh kedua saudaranya, tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. "Sekarang, kalian punya acara masing-masing kan? Pergilah, jangan buang waktu kalian di sini lebih lama lagi."

Temari hendak memrotes, namun Kankurou buru-buru menggamit lengannya dan berbisik cepat. "Sudahlah! Gaara justru akan kecewa kalau kau tidak mempercayainya!"

Kembali menaikkan volume suaranya, ia melambai ke arah Gaara sembari menarik Temari yang cemberut menuju pintu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu ya. Lalu, sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Turun ke ruangan _meeting_, menyusul Yashamaru."

"Ah, oke. Ya sudah deh, dadah Adik Kecil!" Kankurou menyeringai sambil tetap melambai hingga akhirnya ia menghilang bersama Temari di balik pintu besar. Meningglakan Gaara sendirian di ruangan luas berdinding serba kaca itu. Menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil pada panggilan menyebalkan yang sering dipakai Kankurou untuknya sejak kecil dulu.

Bangkit berdiri dari kursi kulit, satu tangannya merapikan dasinya yang miring. Gaara Sabaku berjalan keluar ruangannya pada lantai paling atas gedung Sabaku Group dan melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_. Menekan tombol lantai dimana Ruang Rapat Utama berada.

* * *

Masih dengan senyuman bisnis yang meyakinkan, Sakura menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat mengenai nilai-nilai plus yang bisa didapatkan Sabaku Group dengan bekerja sama dengan Haruno & Co. Tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan semangat, menunjukkan poin-poin utama pada _slide_ presentasi yang telah ia sempurnakan sejak berhari-hari jauh sebelum hari-H acara _meeting_ tersebut.

'Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu, Sakura,' ujarnya dalam hati. 'Jangan coba-coba kau berbuat kesalahan, sekecil apapun.'

"Dengan system pembagian barang secara cuma-cuma—untuk promosi—di acara _launching_ kita, para _customer_ pasti bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa produk kita jauh lebih istimewa dari yang lain." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menekankan. "Kalau _image_ baik sudah terbentuk, mereka semua akan datang dengan sendirinya. Maka menutup kembali pengeluaran besar pada masa produksi, bahkan meraup laba, akan tinggal semudah membalik telapak tangan."

Bertepatan dengan selesainya presentasi Sakura—yang ditandai dengan dilipatnya kedua tangan dan seulas senyum kemenangan yang tersungging di sudut bibir sang gadis—orang-orang yag duduk di meja panjang itu mengangguk-angguk. Beberapa tertegun, beberapa tampak berpikir keras.

Dengan dada berdegup kencang, Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah dari representatif utama Sabaku Group yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Sepasang alisnya tampak bertaut membentuk V yang halus. Kedua belah tangannya ditangkupkan di depan mulut. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan panjang sebahu menjatuhkan bayangan gelap pada wajahnya. Membuat ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

Namun segala kegalauan segera keluar dari hati Sakura ketika dilihatnya sang representatif tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, sebelum berdiri di tempatnya—menyita perhatian dan menghentikan setiap gumaman yang dibuat oleh para peserta _meeting_ yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Nona Haruno, untuk presentasi anda yang begitu luar biasa."

Sakura mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum penuh perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Saya harap, perusahaan anda bisa segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan hal-hal yang barusan anda sebutkan?"

Gadis yang berdiri di samping layar putih tempat _slide_ presentasinya masih berkedip kehijauan itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk benar-benar mencerna maksud kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang representatif. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia dapat berkata dengan suara serak.

"Maksud… maksud Yashamaru-san?"

Senyum Yashamaru semakin mengembang. Sambil mengangguk, ia berkata, "Sabaku Group setuju dengan tawaran kerja sama Haruno & Co.. Kami suka ide-ide anda yang _fresh_ dan orisinil. Selamat, Nona Sakura Haruno." Pria berusia kepala tiga itu maju mendekati Sakura dan menjabat tangan si gadis erat. Sakura berkedip sekali, dua kali, sebelum menjabat balik Yashamaru dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih! Sungguh, anda tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini!"

Sakura masih tersenyum sumringah tak percaya sembari menyalami para orang dewasa di sekitarnya yang mengucapkan 'Mohon kerja samanya,' dan 'Selamat, Nona Haruno.' Ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan mereka. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang tidak jelas di mana. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia telah berhasil melalui langkah pertama untuk mewujudkan ambisi selama belasan tahunnya. Tidak sadar dengan kalimat 'Terima kasih, saya juga mohon kerjasamanya!' yang berulang kali meluncur dari bibirnya seperti sebuah program otomatis.

Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan ketika seseorang membuka pitu ruangan itu dan melangkah masuk. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Yashamaru dan bertukar satu-dua patah kata serius dengannya. Yashamaru tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu seperti seorang ayah yang bangga dengan putranya, kemudian membisikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengangguk ke arah Sakura berada.

"Nona Haruno," panggilnya mengatasi kericuhan ruangan tersebut. "Nona Haruno, saya ingin anda menemui pimpinan utama kami."

Seketika itu pula kesadaran Sakura kembali ke tubuhnya. 'Ini dia,' bisiknya dalam hati. Gadis itu menelan ludah dan dengan berhati-hati mengatur ekspresi wajah untuk menyembunyikan kernyitan tidak suka serta kobaran api penuh dendam pada bola matanya.

Dengan senyum buatan yang sudah terlalu sering dilatih, ia menengokkan wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan manusia yang semenjak 16 tahun lalu telah menjadi tujuan utamanya, hanya untuk dikagetkan oleh apa yang ia temui di sana.

Bukan Kouga Sabaku yang saat ini berdiri di samping Yashamaru. Melainkan seorang pria muda, yang usianya tak tampak jauh berbeda dari usia Sakura sendiri. Satu alis mata merah muda terangkat penuh tanya, dan kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa sempat ia tahan.

"Saya kira, pimpinan utama Sabaku Group itu adalah Tuan Kouga Sabaku?" Ingin rasanya Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri, saat itu juga. Rencananya bisa hancur seketika, hanya karena rasa bingung dan penasaran yang telah membuatnya terdengar sangat lancang.

Tapi pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini sama sekali bukan Kouga Sabaku. Dengan rambut merah yang tumbuh mencuat ke segala arah, garis wajah yang tegas dan hidung tinggi khas aristokrat, serta matanya—Sakura menelan ludah. Mata hijau dengan kedalaman yang mampu menenggelamkan dirinya pada saat itu juga.

Terkejut, Sakura mengerjap dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Demi Tuhan, pikiran klise dan kacangan macam apa yang barusan aku pikirkan!!?'

Yashamaru tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang pria berambut merah. "Karena satu dan lain hal, Nona Sakura, untuk sekarang ini beliaulah pemegang posisi yang tadinya dimiliki Tuan Kouga."

Pria misterius—yang tampak menderita insomnia kelas berat—itu maju dua langkah mendekati Sakura dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

"Presiden Direktur Sabaku Multinational Group saat ini," ujar Yashamaru memperkenalkan sang pria muda pengganti Tuan Kouga.

"Tuan Gaara Sabaku."

* * *

+ to be continued +

* * *

**Oke, kemunculan perdana Gaara! Dan Sedikit SandSiblings!Fluff buat pembaca tersayang yang rela membaca chapter panjang bertele-tele ini. hehehe, saya harap kalian nggak keberatan membaca chapter-chapter yang agak panjang dan padat begini ya, haha :)) **

**Oiya, berhubung ini AU, tolong jangan bayangin Kankurou dengan topi kucing dan cat muka ngga jelas itu ya. hahaha, karena kita semua tau dia lumayan tampan tanpa aksesoris aneh-aneh itu. nyehehe :) dan saya juga memberikan nama buat orang tua Sakura dan Gaara. Untuk lebih memudahkan cerita.  
**

**Ah, iya, yang lebih penting lagi, kalau ada pertanyaan, pernyataan, keberatan, ketidaksukaan atau apapun dalam fic ini, tolong jangan ragu-ragu buat menyampaikan ke saya. Biar saya bisa perbaiki lagi kekurangan-kekurangan saya dalam menulis yang memang masih banyak =_=;**

**ah, tidak lupa, chapter depan juga saya punya surprise buat pembaca sekalian dengan mulai memunculkan salah satu dari tokoh-tokoh kesayangan kita semua, nantikan ya ;) hehehe.  
**

**Now, THANK YOU so much for reading, and please leave some REVIEW! ('cause we all love this thing, rite?) xD**

**(31/03/2010)**

**.haru.  
**


	3. Chapter II: The Game They Play

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Just the fic's plot.

* * *

**+ Fall For You +**

**Chapter II: The Game They Play  
**

* * *

Sakura menelan ludah. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat sang direktur utama. Ribuan pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

'Apa pria ini seorang Sabaku?'

'Lalu di mana Kouga?'

'Kenapa orang ini menggantikannya?'

Dan yang terpenting,_ 'Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan rencanaku?'_

Sang gadis tersentak dari lamunan ketika didengarnya suara dehaman kecil dan dirasakannya tatapan tajam pria yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Ah, iya, saya Sakura Haruno," Sakura sedikit tergagap. "Mohon bantuannya." Terburu-buru, gadis itu menambahkan.

Sakura bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman ketika tatapan tajam itu masih terarah kepada dirinya. Tangan yang besar dan kuat itu juga tak kunjung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura yang mulai terasa kebas.

Baru saja sang gadis berambut merah muda membuka mulut, hendak bicara, ketika tiba-tiba tangannya dilepaskan, dan pria bermata zamrud di hadapannya itu melirik Yashamaru.

"Kau yakin kita akan bekerja sama dengan dia?" ucapnya santai. "Orang yang kesulitan dalam memperkenalkan diri sendiri, seperti apa kinerjanya nanti?"

Detik itu juga Sakura merasa seperti ditampar wajahnya. Kali pertama ia mendengar suara pria ini, dan kalimat macam itu yang ia lontarkan?

'_Cha! Kau tak mengenalku rupanya!_'

"Maaf!" serunya lantang. Membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu memandangnya, beberapa bahkan tampak terkejut. "Tapi anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya yakin dengan kemampuan saya, dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih apabila anda tidak meragukan hal tersebut."

Para petinggi Sabaku Group yang ada di sekitarnya memandang Sakura takjub. Heran akan keberanian—atau kenekadan?—wanita muda tersebut. Yashamaru memperhatikan dengan bersemangat, seakan sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan olah raga yang menarik.

"Hee," sudut bibir Gaara terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman dingin yang terkesan merendahkan. "Anda yakin sekali ya."

Sakura yang—malang bagi dirinya—memang mudah terpancing emosi mengerjap tak percaya.

'_CHA! Beraninya kau!'_

"Tentu! Satu hal saja meleset dari _run-down_ yang sudah terperinci di data saya ini, maka anda boleh mengajukan sebuah perintah. Apapun boleh, dan saya pasti akan segera menuruti. Tapi hal ini berlaku sebaliknya jika saya berhasil membuktikan perkataan saya." Serunya sambil menggebrak sedikit permukaan meja.

Senyum—lebih tepatnya, seringai—Gaara melebar. Panah telah telak mengenai sasaran. Dari gerak-gerik serta pembawaannya, Gaara dengan mudah tahu bahwa wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini penuh dengan harga diri, serta emosinya mudah tersulut. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bisa sampai sejauh ini.

'_Jackpot.'_ Gumam pria itu dalam hati.

"Tantangan anda saya terima." Dagu pria muda itu terangkat angkuh. "Tuan-tuan sekalian bersedia menjadi saksi kejadian ini?"

Para direktur cabang dan pemegang saham itu mengangguk cepat. Mereka, tidak seperti Sakura, sudah cukup lama mengenal Gaara untuk mengetahui betul temperamen pria berambut merah itu jauh lebih pendek dari orang kebanyakan.

"Setuju." Balas Sakura geram.

Dan kedua orang itu saling melempar tatapan yang tajam, menantang satu sama lain.

Hijau bertemu hijau.

* * *

Mercedes _matic_ mungil itu melaju cepat diatas 80 km/jam, menembus kepadatan jalan Kota Konoha dengan membabi buta. Seuntai sumpah-serapah dengan warna-warni variatif terus mengalir deras dari sepasang bibir mungil sang pengendara. Ingin rasanya ia mencakari wajahnya sendiri hingga tidak lagi berbentuk.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu bodoh!' makinya dalam hati. Menantang sang direktur utama Sabaku Group, apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya pada saat-saat terkutuk itu?

'_Aah, bilang saja kamu tidak ingin dipandang rendah sama Si Tampan itu kaan?'_

'Heh! Bukan cuma dia! Aku tidak suka kemampuanku direndahkan oleh siapapun, apalagi hanya karena aku ini perempuan!'

'_Iyaaa, tapi tetap ada unsur gengsi sama cowok itu kaaan?'_

'Yang benar saja? Dalam 5 menit pertama aku mengenalnya, ia dengan sukses membuatku muak oleh kelakuannya itu. Arogan brengsek!'

'_Mm-hm, jangan lupa, arogan brengsek yang sexy,'_

'AAAH! Sudah! Diam! Diaaam!'

Sakura membentak suara-suara di dalam kepalanya dan berhenti di depan _lobby_ suatu gedung. Ia membiarkan petugas _valet_ datang dan memarkir A 140 berwarna putih susu miliknya di _basement_, sementara dirinya sendiri memasuki gedung Haruno & Co. dengan hak _stiletto _yang ia kenakan berdetak tajam di atas lantai marmer. Secepat kilat ia berjalan memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol 9 yang segera menyala.

Bunyi 'ding' pelan dari _lift _menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mencapai lantai tujuan. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Sakura melangkah cepat menuju satu-satunya ruangan di lantai itu.

"Selamat siang, Nona Sakura." Rin sang sekretaris pribadi dari pemilik ruangan menyapa gadis bermata hijau itu ramah.

"Ah, selamat siang Rin-san. Apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan langsung masuk, Nona."

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum kepad wanita ramah yang lebih tua darinya itu dan segera menerobos masuk melalui pintu raksasa berpelitur hitam di depannya.

Bunyi derit pelan dari pintu kayu yang berat itu berkumandang ketika daun-daunnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria berusia 30-an yang tengah bersantai di ruangannya. Lengkap dengan kedua kaki yang di letakkan di atas meja kerja dan kedua siku terlipat di belakang kepala.

"Sakura, sudah kembali dari Sabaku rupanya," ujarnya sedikit terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia turunkan kedua kaki dari atas mejanya yang berantakan dengan kertas-kertas dokumen dan _ballpoint _tinta_._ "Jadi, bagaimana _meeting_ tadi?"

"Siapa itu Gaara Sabaku?" Tanya sang wanita muda dengan nada rendah yang menyerupai sebuah geraman.

"Eh?"

"Cepat beri tahu aku, _semua_ hal yang kau tahu soal GAARA SABAKU!"

* * *

"Ini dia, di samping ayahnya, saat pembukaan hotel terbaru mereka." Kakashi menunjuk dengan kursor _mouse_-nya wajah pemuda berambut merah di sebuah foto yang didapat dari internet.

"Ini foto keluarga besar Sabaku. Minus sang ibu, tentu saja."

Pria berambut perak itu meng-klik foto lainnya. Foto seorang pria yang terlihat berusia awal 60-an, serta seorang wanita pirang dan dua orang pria yang masih muda.

"Hn…" Sakura memperhatikan lekat-lekat foto-foto yang bermunculan di layar _laptop_ Kakashi sembari duduk tegak tidak bergeming pada bagian lengan kursi kulit yang tengah ditempati oleh pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu.

"Yah, wajar saja kalau kamu tidak kenal padanya. Ia memulai sepak terjangnya di dunia perbisnisan Konoha saat kamu masih kuliah di Mizu."

"Tapi… kenapa mendadak menggantikan ayahnya?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin pasti. Tapi yang kutahu, sudah tiga empat tahun ini Kouga Sabaku terkena penyakit jantung. Dan terakhir aku melihat dia di acara perayaan berdirinya Sabaku Hospital selama 7 tahun sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu."

Wanita muda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan Kakashi. Sejenak ia terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya yang semerawut. Sebelum dihelanya napas panjang dan ia sandarkan dahinya dengan lelah pada bahu Kakashi.

"Hei, ada apa?" Pria bermata abu-abu yang menyadari adanya keanehan pada Sakura yang biasanya bersemangat itu bertanya pelan. Diusapnya lembut punggung tangan sang gadis yang melingkar di sekeliling lehernya.

"Aku baru saja membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal, Kashi." Erang gadis itu pelan ke kemeja kelabu yang Kakashi kenakan.

"Presentasinya gagal? Tidak apa—"

"Bukan itu," Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Presentasi berjalann sempurna. Sabaku Group bersedia bekerja sama dengan kita."

"Wah, bukannya itu berita bagus?"

"Masalahnya, aku baru saja _menantang_ seorang Gaara Sabaku. Kalau semua proses pekerjaan kita tidak berjalan tepat waktu persis seperti yang tercatat di _run-down_ kasar perkiraan kita, aku harus menuruti apapun maunya orang itu."

"…"

Sakura yang tidak nyaman dengan kebisuan Kakashi mengangkat kepala, mengintip wajah pria itu melalui sela-sela helaian rambut merah mudanya.

Pada wajah tampan itu ada keterkejutan, rasa tidak percaya, dan… kemarahan?

Sakura kembali mengerang.

"Jangan marah Kashi," ia separuh merengek seraya mempererat pelukan kedua lengannya di sekeliling bahu dan leher Kakashi. "Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku minta maaf, aku menyesal…"

Sebuah jari telunjuk mendarat di bibir Sakura menghentikan rengekan wanita muda itu. Sepasang mata hijau tua terangkat menatap balik abu-abu keperakan yang tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Aku marah bukan karena kita jadi harus buru-buru," ujar pria itu tegas. "Tapi kamu harus berpikir masak-masak sebelum bertindak. Kamu tahu janji barusan bisa ia gunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kita harapkan kepadamu?"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku," gadis itu mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam pada leher Kakashi. Bersembunyi dari tatapan mata setajam elang yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Ahh, Sakura…" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Memang apa yang terjadi sampai kamu jadi nekad seperti itu?"

Dengan cepat dan penuh pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri, gadis itu menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di ruang _meeting_ gedung Sabaku Group beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, heran. Entah dia harus mengucapkan apa mengenai kejadian yang cenderung konyol itu.

"Yah, sudahlah. Nasi juga sudah menjadi bubur. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah bekerja sekeras mungkin untuk mencapai target kan?" Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Ayo-ayo, kita banyak pekerjaan lho," ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan kaki dan tangannya yang pegal.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Hilang sudah segala beban di hatinya, berkat seorang Kakashi Hatake. Pria berambut keperakan ini adalah putra tunggal dari Sakumo Hatake, salah satu orang merangkap sahabat terdekat Kiyoshi Haruno serta mitra dalam membesarkan nama Haruno & Co.. Sejak kepergian Kiyoshi, yang menyebabkan perubahan drastis dalam kepribadian Sakura, Kakashi banyak menghabiskan waktunya membuat Sakura kembali ceria. Pemuda itu cukup mengerti perasaan Sakura di kala itu, sebab ia sendiri telah kehilangan ibunya sejak berusia 5 tahun. Hal ini juga semakin mendekatkan keluarga Haruno dan Hatake.

Pada usianya yang ke-22, Kakashi memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan Haruno & Co. menggantikan ayahnya yang mulai sakit-sakitan, dan akhirnya meninggal tepat 1minggu setelah ulang tahun Kakashi yang ke-24.

Sakura selalu bisa bersandar pada Kakashi, terutama setelah gadis itu kehilangan sosok seorang ayah. Kakashi memang terlalu muda—serta tidak cukup dewasa dan berwibawa—untuk menjadi figur ayah bagi Sakura, tapi ia lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu diinginkan oleh sang gadis keras kepala.

Itulah sebabnya, di balik eksterior yang tegas dan keras hati, Sakura tetap selalu bisa merengek kekanakan dan bermanja di hadapan Kakashi.

* * *

"Halo, halo, Bapak Direktur Utama!" Kankurou menjeblakkan pintu ruangan Gaara dan melangkah masuk penuh semangat. "Aku bawa makan siang untukmu, nih!"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani dan melihat kantong plastik berisi _box _makanan _take out_ menggantung di tangan Kankurou.

"Ini _sandwich_ daging domba panggang dari restoran khas Kaze kesukaanmu," ucap sang kakak sembari meletakkan bungkusan yang masih hangat mengepul itu di meja adiknya.

"Tumben?" Gaara menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen itu ke sudut mejanya dan membuka _box_ makanan tersebut. Dengan segera aroma sedap domba panggang dengn rempah-rempah khas Negara tempat Keluarga Sabaku berasal menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Membuatnya sadar bahwa ia belum makan apapun dari pagi, dan ia kelaparan.

"Temari tidak mau berhenti menelponku dan mengoceh berisik tentang pola makanmu yang jelek." Kankurou mengangkat bahu. "Jadi karena aku sedang senggang, aku datang untuk menyelamatkan perutmu, _dan_ telingaku."

"Hn," Sang direktur muda menggigit _sandwich_-nya dan mengunyah pelan. Sedap.

"Hey, mana terima kasih untukku? Dan kau belum mencuci tanganmu!"

"Terima kasih, Kankurou—Aku menghargai perhatianmu. Tapi tolong berhentilah meniru-niru Temari."

"Hahaha! Kita cowok-cowok tidak peduli soal cuci tangan! Ya kan?" Putra pertama Sabaku terkekeh dan duduk di salah satu dari 2 kursi yang berada di hadapan meja Gaara.

"Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu Yashamaru di _lift_."

Yang diajak bicara hanya memandangi sang kakak sambil sibuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Lalu, tahu tidak apa yang dia katakan padaku?" Lanjut pria yang lebih tua itu seraya menyeringai lebar. "Dia bilang, tadi siang di ruang rapat kau menggoda seorang cewek!"

Segera Kankurou meledak dalam tawa membahana yang bergaung ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Gaara hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Siapa yang—!"

"Ooooh! Jangan coba mengelak, adik kecil! Katanya nama gadis itu Sakura Haruno? Jangan bilang gadis ini ada hubungannya dengan Haruno & Co. itu?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Dan rambutnya _pink_! HAHAHA! Demi Tuhan! PINK! Selera yang bagus Gaara!"

"Kankurou." Sepatah kata yang keluar dalam bentuk geraman bernada rendah dari bibir Gaara ini segera menghentikan tawa maniak sang pemilik nama yang segera membisu serta berwajah seperti anak kecil yang terpergok tengah mencuri kue. "Aku tidak menggoda _siapapun."_

"Tapi, tapi, kata Yashamaru kau menggodanya!" Kankurou merengek keras kepala. Kekanakkan.

"Aku hanya menantangnya. Memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

Sang kakak hanya melemparkan pandangan skeptis sembari bersungut-sungut, yang dibalas Gaara dengan tatapan menghujam yang mampu membekukan neraka tingkat ketujuh sekalipun.

"Ayolah Gaara! Bersenang-senanglah sedikiit!" Pria berambut coklat itu melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, putus asa.

"Oh, tapi aku cukup bersenang-senang, Kankurou." Gaara menandaskan dengan tenang sambil membereskan bungkus makanan yang telah ia lahap habis. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyuman yang terlihat antagonis tersungging di sudut bibirnya ketika ia mengingat gadis berambut merah muda yang berani menantangnya tadi siang.

Sudah cukup lama tidak ada orang yang berani melawan Gaara Sabaku. Ketika ditemukannya seorang wanita muda yang—entah karena bodoh, atau memang nekad—berani melawan Gaara, rasanya seperti mendapat angin segar yang baru berhembus. Hitung-hitung bisa dipakai mengusir kebosanan.

"Percayalah," Gaara menyeringai dan menjilat sedikit saus yang tertinggal di ibu-jarinya. "Aku cukup bersenang-senang."

* * *

+ to be continued +

* * *

**Kemunculan perdana Kakashi :) saingan Gaara nih? hahaha.  
**

**Entah kenapa saya begitu menikmati menulis bagian SandSibs. Mungkin karena saya suka hubungan mereka yang selalu menarik untuk diselipkan humor di sana-sini. Juga hubungan keluarga mereka yang agak disfungsional (Temari yang seperti _doting hen_, Kankurou yang kelewat cengengesan, dan Gaara yang cenderung... tsundere? 8D (ha!)) itu selalu bikin saya pengen bilang 'aaaaaww..'. hhehe.  
**

**Nah, segini dulu dari saya, karena sebenarnya ini sedang musim Ulangan Umum. Dan lusa saya ulum Fisika (nekad memang =_=). wuhuuw, wish me luck! :)**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave some review.**

**(21/05/2010)**

**.haru.  
**


End file.
